Deception
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: When Fin's daughter's best friend is raped, what will happen to the already shakey father-daughter relationship? Especially when Fin finds out his daughter was also raped.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from the show. Other characters, I do own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Fin Tutuola walked into his office all of three hours late for work. A young girl followed him, looking furious. "Dad! Would you just listen?" she demanded.

"No!" Fin replied just as furiously.

"I'm seventeen. I can sleep with whoever I want, whenever I want. And I wasn't even in bed with him when you walked in, okay? I was about to leave. So quit freaking out. I've known him like my whole life, okay?"

"What's his name?"

"I'm not going to tell you so you can harass him!"

"Do you know if he has aids? Do you know if he's been in jail or not? Do you know anything about him?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Then what's his name?"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied coolly.

"What?"

"I'm joking, Dad. And I'm not going to tell you. And I know he doesn't have aids because I've let him fuck me before and more than six months ago, so I already know he doesn't. And I don't really care if he's been in jail or not. He's a sweet guy. We've been dating for almost two years now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmm... Maybe because I knew you would act like this..."

"You know nothing about him and you're already in bed with him?"

"We've been dating for TWO YEARS, Dad! Are you even listening to me? Mom's known all along. Besides, he's a sweet guy, never even yelled at me. Good enough for you? Or do you need to run a thorough background check before you'll get over it and realize I'm seventeen and you can't stop me from sleeping with him or even a convicted rapist if I want to. Okay?"

Fin shoved his chair at her. "You sit your ass down and shut the hell up."

"I've got school. Sorry. Can't."

"You didn't mind skipping school yesterday, did you?"

"Maybe because I wanted to get some privacy while you were gone."

"Sit down."

"No. I have to go and I'm not going to say it again. Bye."

But Fin was blocking her way. After several minutes of battling wills, she flopped down in the chair, folding her arms. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone as Fin headed towards Captain Craigen's office. Ignoring the other's stares, the texting started. Fin was in the Captain's office for several minutes before he came out. But he looked just as furious. "Who are you talking to?" he asked, but she didn't answer. "Egypt!"

"What the hell do you want?" she exclaimed.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Leave me alone."

"No. Answer me!"

Egypt stood up quickly and started out of the room, but Fin grabbed her arm. She shook him off. "Where are you going?" Fin demanded.

"Listen. I don't have time to explain. My best friend was just raped and you expect me to sit around here with you? No!" She ran out of the office quickly. But she returned minutes later and snatched Fin's keys from his desk. "Oh, and I'm borrowing your car," she added coolly.

"You don't have a license."

"Yeah, well, I'm a better driver than you are," she muttered under her breath.

Fin rolled his eyes and sat down. He and Egypt had never gotten along really, but they had never fought like that either. For some reason, for some unknown reason, Egypt always seemed furious with him. She avoided him when he was home and ignored him when he wasn't. Fin guessed it was because she was always in trouble and he was a cop. When he worked in Narcotics, she had been caught in one of their drug raids. But she refused to explain what she was doing there. She didn't care what happened to her. Unfortunately, her mother, Sharice, was completely behind her in everything she did, which left Fin alone in trying to straighten the girl out.

He had never met one of her friends. All he knew was that she skipped school several times a month to go hang out with them. Whatever they did, he didn't know. He didn't know their names, where they were or anything. And Egypt was too stubborn to realize why Fin was being so "nosey" as she put it daily.

On most nights, she never came home. And when she did, it wasn't until four or five in the morning. She brought a group of friends with her. They ate or watched a movie, then they were off again. He didn't know her best friend's name, who she was, where she lived, or anything about her, but it was obvious that they were very close.

Fin's fellow detectives still hadn't even realized what was going on. Olivia and Elliot were both staring at each other blankly. Chester Lake was acting as if he hadn't heard anything. But he obviously had.

When the phone rang, Fin answered. "Special Victim's Unit," he answered numbly.

"Dad, it's me. Can you come to talk to her or something?"

"I don't know where she lives."

"Gee, thanks, Dad. I knew it! You talk, talk, talk about being there for me, but when I ask for one fucking favor, you blow out on me. Thanks!" Egypt hung up then.

Minutes later, Olivia's phone rang. She answered and nodded. "Sure. We'll be there in a while. Bye." She stood. "Let's go, El," she said.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked, frowning.

"Egypt," Olivia answered in a whisper.

"What? Why does she have your number?" Fin asked quietly. "Why would she call you?"

Olivia exchanged a glance with Elliot. "Fin, your daughter was raped a few years ago. We opened a case file, and did all we could, but we didn't ever find anything." She left with Elliot by her side without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shayne Roberts sat on the couch with her music blasting around her. She didn't care if it was too loud. No one was around, except Egypt to hear it. She wore her usual makeup, dark eye, even in the day. Her hair was wet from her shower and curly, but she didn't care. she didn't feel like straightening it just yet. She was shaking, which was a feeling she hadn't felt for years. But it felt new just the same. Her stomach was in knots and it almost stung to breathe. She took a deep breath and accepted a cup of coffee with a smile at Egypt. "Oh, god, I hate my life right now," she muttered with her strong, German accent.

Egypt smiled at her best friend, flopping down on the couch. "You have work today?" she asked thoughtfully, already knowing the answer. Even for a girl of seventeen, Shayne was obsessed with work. Not for the money either. She just loved working. Perhaps it was because both her parents were always away and she had nothing to do outside of school.

Shayne nodded, which was what Egypt expected. "Yeah, I've got a shoot at, uh... at five tonight," she answered quietly.

"Can't you cancel?"

"And stay in this hell on earth?" Shayne inquired, glancing around her house. "No. Never. I'm going to work."

Egypt smiled and shrugged. "Okay. What's the shoot of?"

"I'm not sure yet actually. I haven't looked at my schedule. Just don't care really anymore. It's all fun."

Egypt didn't reply because there was a knock on the door. She guessed it was either Shayne's "mom" Anna, boyfriend Nick, or Olivia and Elliot. But whoever it was, she jumped up to answer it. It was the detectives. "Hi, Shayne, they're here. Come on in."

Shayne stood up and smiled. Elliot noticed that for someone who had just been raped she looked unusually calm. Her shaking was visible and her eyes were swollen, but she didn't look afraid or angry or really show any emotion at all. "Hey," she said and Elliot immediately noticed her accent, as strong as it was. "Um... Please, sit down."

Good manners from a rape victim? It just wasn't normal in his experience. Not so soon afterwards at least. But once Elliot and Olivia were seated, Shayne offered them coffee before she flopped down on the couch again. "So..." she said, sounding slightly hesitant.

"How old are you?" Elliot asked.

"I'm seventeen. Why?"

"We need parental consent to talk to you then and we also need to talk to them. Do you know when they're going to be home?"

"Um... Well, my dad's girlfriend, who I call Mom, she'll be home any minute. But my dad's out of town right now."

"Where? Have you told him?"

"He's in Orlando right now. I haven't talked to him, no." She saw Elliot's surprised look and shook her head. "My dad's a pro wrestler. He has a championship match tonight. I can't ruin that for him. He's got enough on his mind with me here alone right now, okay? I didn't want to worry him, so I called Mom instead. She's on her way from the airport right now."

"The airport? Where was she when it happened?"

"She was in Boston. She's a designer. She had a show there."

"Okay. All right. Well, let's just start where we can until we get parental consent. Where were you in the time leading up to the attack?"

Shayne rubbed her hands together nervously. "I had a party to go to. My boyfriend, Nick, um... he, uh, he had a party and I went there. I was there all night until around, uh, four in the morning. That's when I came back home."

"Alone?" Olivia inquired. "At that time of night?"

"We're in a pretty good neighborhood. There's mostly just robberies around here and there's nothing they could really steal from me. I didn't have any money and my car has a tracking piece in it. All I would have to do is call the police. They'd have it back within hours. Nick drove me home, and he waited outside until he got our signal, and then he left."

"Your signal?" Elliot repeated.

"Yeah, when he drives me home late at night, he waits outside until I get inside. We arrange a different signal every time. That time, it was me flashing my bathroom lights three times. But this man was waiting for me in my room. And he knew our signal somehow... And he made it."

"Do you ever make a signal to tell him you're not okay?"

"Sort of. If I don't make the signal in three minutes, he calls me and if I don't answer, he calls the police."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"No. Like I said, we're in a pretty nice area."

"Did you see anyone following you or anything?"

"Kinda hard to tell when you're making out with your boyfriend," Shayne muttered. "Sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to whatever was around us. We hadn't been alone all night, and all." She stood when the door was knocked on again. This time, it was Anna. They hugged for a moment, rocking back and forth.

"You okay? Did you call your dad?" Anna asked.

"No. Not yet. I'll call him later, like I always do and I may or may not tell him."

"Shayne, you know how angry he gets when you hide things from him, and he can always tell."

"Well, he won't this time, Mom. He'll be telling me about his match and I probably won't even get a word in, all right? Stop worrying. The detectives wanted to talk to you anyway."

Anna kissed Shayne's forehead. Olivia stood and walked out with her. This left Elliot and Shayne alone. Shayne jumped over the back of the couch to settle herself in the same position. "Did you recognize the man?" Elliot asked.

"Um... Well, sort of. His eyes, I think I saw them before, but it was dark. And lots of people have the same eyes."

Elliot nodded. "Can you describe him?"

"Tall..."

"How tall?"

"Well, I'm five foot ten. He was a few inches taller than me. Six foot-ish, maybe a little over that. Muscular, very muscular, maybe 200 pounds. Uh... He had a tattoo on his neck, but I don't know what it as of. It looked like some kind of writing, but I don't know for sure."

"Okay. How high on his neck?"

"Base of his neck, on the back."

Elliot nodded. "Was it in a special kind of writing or a specific color?"

"It was red and I don't know what kind of writing it was, but it looked like there was blood coming down from the letters."

Elliot nodded again. "Can you describe what he did?"

Shayne looked down at her hands nervously. "Well, I walked into my room and he was waiting for me. He, uh... He pushed me down onto the bed, told me not to move. He made the signal and waited a few minutes in the bathroom. Then he came back and he wasn't wearing any clothes. He just started talking. He knew everything about me. My name, my age, my birthday, where I came from, why I came here, how I met Dad. He knew my dog's name and my license plate, my social security number, everything. And then he pulled me onto the bed and he raped me." She paused for a moment. And for the first time, she looked completely exhausted, depressed, and furious. "When he finished, he stood up and he kissed me, like he was my boyfriend. And he said, 'That's how Nick does it, right?'"

"Did he use a condom?"

Shayne nodded quietly. "Yeah. He did part of the time. But he took it off after a while... I don't know why."

"Okay. We need to take you to the hospital to get a rape kit done, check for fluids, hairs. We also need to look around your room, see how he might've gotten in, all that. All right?"

"I don't want a rape kit done," Shayne said defiantly.

"We need to look for fluids that will help us build a case against him."

"Take the sheets and the carpet and everything in my room if you want, but I'm not having a rape kit done. Okay? I don't want one done, and it's not going to be done. Period."

Elliot nodded again, frowning. Why she was refusing a rape kit, he had no idea. But it wasn't his job to question such things. She gave a way to give them the exact same DNA, so he decided to leave it there. And it would have to work. If not, they would have to move onto the other evidence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia sat down with Anna in the master bedroom. Anna looked sad, and let out a sigh. "Has Shayne been in any kind of trouble recently?" Olivia started hesitantly.

"Oh, no! Shayne's a good girl. She's never made any trouble for anyone. Everyone loves her. She's a sweet girl. Understanding, loving, she'd listen to a complete stranger pour their heart out about the smallest thing. She works hard in everything she does. Even for being as rich and as talented as she is, she doesn't bother being snotty or rude. It's just not her. She's never gotten into any trouble with the law, not a traffic ticket even. Her father is the law around here and they're very close. Most of the trouble she gets into is with him."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Oh, nothing big. She's allowed to have a little bit to drink as long as an adult is there and she isn't driving. She doesn't have a curfew as long as we know where she is and she has her phone on. Her father is concerned about her safety, perhaps over concerned at times. But there are few rules in this house."

"Where does she work?"

"She's a model with Elite Model Management, second largest in the world. She's the most talented model of her age."

"And are you her manager?"

"No. No. When we signed the contract, her father and I swore we weren't going to be her managers or body guards. We were just going to be her parents. It's better that way. Her father used to go to every shoot or show he could."

"Did you adopt Shayne?"

Anna was silent for a moment, meeting Olivia's eyes. "Yes, from Germany. But she was already eleven years old when we met her. Still, she's been the most wonderful child."

"What happened to her parents?"

"No one knows. She was left on the streets as a baby. This man found her and raised her."

"And why did she leave him?"

"You'll have to ask Shayne that. It's not my right to tell you. But I will tell you that she won't give in willingly. She's a very famous model. If her past was discovered, she would never be able to move on and live her future the way she wants to. I must ask you to not question her about it as long as you don't have to."

Shayne burst into the room then, her boyfriend on her arm. "He won!" she exclaimed. "He just called Nick since my phone's been off. Anyway, he's coming home tomorrow for a few hours before he has to fly out for the next stop."

"Why does your dad have your boyfriend's number?" Elliot asked, coming up behind them.

"Because they're friends, sort of. Dad has threatened him a few times."

"_Use a condom. Don't give her aids. Don't break her heart. _All that, and then the famous _'Or I'll fucking kill you.'_"

Shayne laughed. "Yeah, that's about right. Except he gave up on the condom thing by now. I think... He did with me at least."

Nick leaned his chin on her shoulder with a grin. "We're going out for coffee," he announced. "See you all later."

"Yeah, and Egypt's coming with us. I've got my cell if you need me. And later, after my shoot, I'm going to that concert for a while and then we're crashing Nathan's party. I'm spending the night over at Nick's. Egypt too."

"All in the same bed," Nick joked.

"Fine by me, but your girlfriend and my boyfriend would probably be pissed," Egypt muttered.

Shayne arched an eyebrow. "Anyway," she said impatiently. "We're off."

"Shayne, I thought you said you were going to be home all day until your shoot," Anna called. "You should really take a few days off anyway, but if I can't convince you to cancel, I can at least threaten you and make you stay home or around the house for a while."

"Her room's gonna be worked in though. We can't fuck each other here," Nick mumbled.

Shayne smacked his stomach. "Mom, we're not going anywhere special, okay? We're just going to hang out, do the usual."

"I don't care! Park your asses on the couch and I'll make you all something to eat."

"School," Shayne reminded, grinning.

"You can wait a few days. I'm sure they'll understand. If not, your dad can call them."

"MOM! That's not fair. I already bought the tickets to the stupid concert."

"Too bad."

"We can sleep in my bed tonight," Egypt said quietly, grinning at Nick. "I've got a TV in my room too. We can watch something good this time. That last movie was totally insane. Never let Nick choose the movie again," Egypt told Shayne as they walked out.

"Wait a minute. You have a room here too?" Elliot asked Egypt.

"Hell, yeah, she does!" Shayne answered quickly. "We've got extra room. She's here all the time. Her dad's a fucking asshole towards her. She's not in a really bad neighborhood. She's totally awesome. 'Course she lives here."

"Wait! I thought you said that she lived here because her dad died, and that's why I couldn't move in," Nick said.

"Yeah, he did, but we brought him back to life, Nick," Shayne muttered. "Come on. Let's leave the adults to their chat and we can go."

"Go?" Nick repeated.

Shayne smiled in annoyance at Egypt and they dragged him out of the room. "I have my phone, Mom," Shayne called as they hurried down the hall. Shayne smacked Nick as soon as they were out of ear-range. "_Sheisse! _What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked Nick. "GO! As in out the window. You were supposed to know that by now. God."

"Wait a minute," Elliot called, walking towards them. "You said out the window. Is it possible to get in the window too?"

"No. Not unless you know the security number, which almost no one knows, besides me, Mom, Dad, and Egypt. Nick doesn't even know. It changes daily," Shayne answered quietly. "And why are you spying on us?"

"I wasn't spying on you. Your mom asked me to make sure you didn't go anywhere. How do you get in after you jump out the window though?"

"Just use the security number. Or go in the front door. Not that hard really. It's a seven digit number. You just have to know it or have a key. However, after 'lock down', as Dad calls it, you have to have a key to get in and the security number. If you don't put in the security number within thirty seconds of opening the door, the cops are called right away. They respond right away, without any stupid call. It's my dad. He's paranoid. Why?"

"That could be how the rapist got in."

"No... That's not how he got in. Come 'ere," she said, leading Elliot downstairs quickly. She pointed to a camera above the kitchen. "That takes a picture every time someone opens the door, and every two seconds until the door is closed, and locked, and the security number is submitted. There's no way to delete that information. I reviewed the pictures earlier. I came in around four. No one opened the door before that, except for when I left. You can check yourself."

"Then how else could he have gotten in?"

"Well, my mom always leaves her bathroom window open, but it's a straight up climb, no help, and I didn't see a ladder, but who knows?"

"Where were you, Egypt, when this happened?"

"With my boyfriend. What do you think the giant fight with my dad was about? I was in bed with some guy, okay? You can ask him."

"Nick?" Elliot pressed.

"I dropped Shayne off and then I went home. My mom was home, along with her boyfriend, my sister, and her boyfriend, and my niece. You can ask 'em all. And I don't appreciate you suggesting that I raped her when I can sleep with her whenever I want. It's pretty easy around here. Her parents don't even care anymore. I mean, I can jump into bed with her right under their noses and they don't care."

"Really? I wasn't suggesting you raped her. But everyone's a suspect until we can prove it wasn't them. It's the system."

"Then the system needs to be changed," Shayne said quietly. She wasn't glaring at Elliot, but she certainly didn't look happy either. "Nick didn't do this to me. He's not like that. So you can drop the investigation or you can leave my boyfriend out of this. I'm telling you right now: it wasn't him. So he's no longer a suspect, right?"

"Not necessarily. Abused children will often defend their parents. Rape victims might defend their attackers if it was someone close to them."

"I'm telling you it wasn't him! And if you want to continue trying to shove the blame on him, you can drop the fucking investigation because I'm not going to take it! You leave him out of it or I'll drop a law suit on you that you'll never get out of. Okay? I'm the victim here and if you dare try to make Nick or ANY of my friends or family a villain, I swear to God, I'll never let you forget it." Shayne walked away then.

Elliot glanced back and saw Olivia standing with Anna. Anna smiled a bit. "I don't think she's joking, Detectives. She has the power to do it. And I know Nick would never do something like that. Excuse me."

"She's protecting someone," Elliot announced when Anna left. "But who?"

"Her father really chose a great day to have a championship match, didn't he?"

"No. I don't think she is. I think it's Nick, or Egypt or a friend. Or maybe herself..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I thought she was dealing drugs or prostituting, not the best friend of a model," Fin replied in annoyance. Since the second he walked into the office, he hadn't heard the end of Egypt and Shayne. Everyone was talking about them. And he couldn't escape from it.

"You should give your daughter more credit, Detective Tutuola," Shayne said from behind him. "And you should know her a little better before you start assuming stuff like that too. Really, to be honest, she's one of the best kids I've ever see, especially one with a cop for a dad." She grinned a bit snottily and tossed Elliot a file. "Mom said you wanted all the names of photographers, models, managers, all that that I've worked with for the past few months. It's all in there. Pictures included."

Elliot glanced through the pictures for a moment. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing to a tall man.

"Oh, that's William, my bodyguard," she answered. She caught Elliot's look and her grin widened. "Dad's idea. He's my bodyguard when he's home. When he's not, Will is. Anyway, he's been checked out by my dad already. You don't even have to run a background check on him. Dad could give you his whole life in a file. Talk about a stalker."

"When Egypt was raped, where did she go?" Fin asked thoughtfully.

Shayne glanced back at him. "Take a guess."

"Her boyfriend's?"

"No. She came to my house. That's where she always is when she's not out with friends or at your place or her mom's. She has her own room there and she feels safe there. Believe it or not, her boyfriend's really a great guy."

"That's what I hear about Nick," Fin said quietly.

"Really? Run a background check on him yet? Making sure Egypt stays away from a convicted speeder, right? Yeah, that's useful for cops. Really. No joking. You know, Detective Tutuola, Egypt really does try to win your approval and you go accusing her of being a fucking whore. No wonder she hates you. I don't blame her. And no good dad would freak out so much in front of her boyfriend like you did. And I'm sure you'll be glad to know that they broke up and Egypt is going to the doctor for antidepressants today. Aren't you happy about that? Yeah, thought you would be." Shayne stood quickly. "I'm off to work. The address is in the file somewhere if you need me."

"Shayne!" Egypt yelled, running in.

"What? Did you get the beer for tonight?"

"Yeah, and a really awesome dress. Totally amazing idea about the party. Did you invite that one model guy?"

"Yes, but he says he might not be able to come. But he's in my shoot today so you're coming, right?"

"Yeah, and your dad is too. He's out in the car. Signing autographs again, I think."

Shayne laughed. "We're off now to go get drugs," she told Fin and walked off with an arm around Egypt.

"Wait a minute. How did you buy beer if you're both under age?" Fin asked.

Shayne laughed, exchanging a glance with Egypt. "Actually, we didn't. My dad did. And you're free to ask him or go ask the store. Egypt was just in with him. God. Talk about jumping to conclusions."

"We need to talk to your dad," Elliot called before Shayne could leave.

"Why? Do you think I wouldn't recognize my own dad if he raped me? Am I really that stupid looking? So first Nick raped me, now my dad raped me... You said everyone is a suspect until proven innocent. So why are you guys not investigating each other, especially Detective Tutuola! Motive's piling up and it's all aiming towards me and he hates me, which he's made damn obvious."

"I don't even know you."

"Really? Well, you don't know your daughter either, do you?"

Egypt looked away from Fin in what seemed like embarrassment. "Come on, Shayne. Let's go. He doesn't care. Let's just leave," she whispered.

"Yeah, we will. After I say this: I made the threat already. If you dare to even suggest my dad raped me, you'll get a law suite like nothing else. And if you ruin my friends, my family, me, or anyone else near me, you will never get out of the whole I'll put you in. From this second on, if you even think about hurting my family or my friends, you'll learn the real meaning of money, especially when I take it all away from you. Okay? And Detective Tutuola, don't pretend to care when you're at work because you know you don't. You don't care for Egypt. I love her more than you do and my parents love her more than you do. If she really felt like you cared, why did she come to me about being raped? Think about it and get back to me." Shayne slapped his back with a cool smile and left quickly, arm around Egypt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elliot knocked lightly on Shayne's front door. Loud music could be heard even from the porch. Cars were parked for miles and miles down the road. He glanced at Fin, who was acting as his partner because Olivia had a date. Elliot guessed Fin wouldn't approve of the party, so he was prepared to do what he had to to keep a fight from breaking out. Especially after what Shayne said earlier that day.

Shayne answered the door, beer in hand. She wore a mini dress, knee length and a yellow. Her shows were black and her hair was curled lightly. She had Nick on her arm, smiling widely. "Hi," she greeted as if the detectives were her friends. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk to you, about the case and about under aged drinking," Elliot answered.

Shayne laughed, throwing her head back a bit. She led them inside, still laughing. "Hey, Dad, here's your beer. Better take it from me before I get arrested here," she said to her dad, grinning. "C'mon, Nick. Let's go join Egypt dancing with all the bachelors. I would love to get away from these assholes for one second of my life."

Nick led the way. All of forty people were dancing in a cleared section of the floor. Anna stood to one side speaking to another woman about the same age. Elliot searched the crowd for Egypt. She was found on the other side, whispering with Shayne. Shayne looked annoyed and frustrated. The friends were holding hands and stopped instantly when they caught Elliot watching them. But seconds later, they burst into laughter. "Nick, that was hilarious!" Shayne shouted over the music, covering her mouth and laughing hard.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll never pole dance again," Nick called back. "You've ruined that for me."

"No, it was cute," Shayne replied, hugging him.

Elliot walked over quickly. "Do you know how old all these people are? And why do minors have access to alcohol in your house?" he asked Anna, who stood a few feet away from Shayne and her group of friends.

"They're not all minors. And they can't get access to alcohol here. ID is required here, just at like any other bar," Shayne snapped. "So before you go making accusations like that, get some proof."

"There's an open bar over there and you say they can't get access?"

Shayne laughed again, glancing at Nick. "Listen, asshole. My bodyguard's right over there. None of the minors have had a drink unless they have fake IDs, okay? And you're free to test them all. But there's more people coming, so you'd better hurry and test 'em while you have the chance. Also, if you want, you can go tell William that you'll take over at the bar, see how he takes that one."

"Why are you having a party? And why is Egypt dancing with a man who looks old enough to be thirty?" Fin asked.

"Nothing illegal about dancing, is there?"

"When she's dancing like that, yeah, there is."

Shayne grinned. "Detective, Egypt is seventeen and can move out in a few months alone--"

"Looks like she already did since she has a room in your house."

Shayne's grin disappeared then. "Listen. Okay? Just shut the hell up and listen to ME since you won't listen to her. When Egypt was raped, she had NOWHERE to go. You were working and pissed at her for some stupid reason. You told her to get out and stay out. Her mom was busy working. She didn't have a key to either of your houses. She came to me because she didn't have anywhere else to go. I was concerned, okay? Detective, being raped isn't the worst thing that's happened to her. When you left her mom, the various men her mother brought home molested her for fourteen years. Then she ran away, she went to you. You turned her away. What was I supposed to do? Huh? Leave her hanging like you did? She's my best friend and I love her and I'm not going to let her be raped or murdered out on the streets somewhere because you don't care enough to help her. You should be thanking me."

"No, I shouldn't because there are rules in my house."

"Rules? What rules, Detective? Are there any about abandoning your kids or leaving them to face the worst things in the world alone? Anything like that or are rules just for the kids?"

Fin was silent for a moment, glaring at Shayne. "I didn't know that was going on."

"Because you wouldn't listen. Do you know how many times she tried telling you? And how dare you! How dare you say you shouldn't be thanking me! That's your daughter and you don't even care? She's safe here. Sure, we don't have as many rules about curfews and having sex with guys, but she's not like that! She's seventeen and you have to trust her sometime, okay? She's never had sex with any guy over nineteen willingly. She's just not like that."

"Really? She seems like it to me."

"She is towards you because you've made it clear she doesn't care and she's trying to hide what she feels! I admit, she can be a bitch and she'd say the same thing about me, but we love each other and we both know it. That's the key in any relationship. Honesty. You've pushed her to be dishonest by being dishonest with her!"

"How have I been dishonest?"

"If all you're here to do is argue with my daughter, it's time for you to leave," a voice said from behind them. They turned and saw Shayne's dad, Dan, behind them.

"We're here because we have an investigation open and we need to talk to her."

"About Egypt dancing with someone?" Shayne inquired quietly.

"No. Why did you refuse to do a rape kit?"

"Because my business is my own and I don't think it's any of your business what's going on down there."

"It is when you're reporting a rape."

"No, it's not. I gave you the DNA you wanted. I gave you pictures, schedules, everything you wanted. All you've done so far is suspect those who are closest to me and put them down. Is that what you really get paid for?"

"How did you meet Egypt? She's no model, is she? She doesn't have a job even. How did she get to know you then?"

"Again, my business is my own."

"We can get a court order for the rape kit to be done," Elliot told her.

"Really? What DNA would you find? I have showered since then."

"Still. We can get a court order for you to cooperate since you're not right now. We can do that or you can cooperate right now. Which is it going to be?"

"Are you threatening me?" Shayne asked.

"No. I'm telling you we can--"

"I don't care what you can or can't do. Right now, you're about to get a law suit for the bullshit you've been pulling. You may ask me whatever questions you please and I may choose not to answer."

"What happened to the man who took you in in Germany?" Elliot inquired in an annoyed and harsh tone. "What was his name? Where is he?"

"Tell me when you find out," Shayne replied quietly, looking down. "I'd like to know what happened to him."

"You don't know his name?"

"Listen. I can't do this right now. I'm sorry. Excuse me." Shayne pushed past them and ran upstairs. Seconds later, her door was slammed.

Dan frowned, watching Egypt, Nick, and four other girls run after her. "I'm going to ask you to leave my house and never come back or near my daughter again. We're dropping the investigation as of right now. Get out or I'll call the police," he said in the same quiet tone Shayne had used.

"We are the police," Fin replied.

"Really? William, escort them off the property and see to it that our lawyers are called about a restraining order."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"They're threatening to sue the whole department and they filed a restraining order against the entire unit. Plus they dropped the charges. What the hell were you thinking?" Kasey Novak demanded.

"Why are they suing us? We didn't do anything that bad. We were just going through with the investigation," Elliot replied.

"Emotional harassment is what their lawyer told me."

"Can't you have the restraining order lifted?"

"They've got the best lawyers in the country, Detective! They're famous. They have the power, the money, and the right to be upset. She's a victim and she was obviously pushed too far."

"We didn't ask her anything to upset her that much."

"Obviously you did."

"They're in it for money."

"Really? Detective Tutuola, our victim has more money than you would even realize. She's been modeling for six years now and she's always been on the top of the charts. Her father is a pro wrestler and paid a sum you couldn't even imagine. Those two put together, we don't have a chance against either of them, much less them put together."

"Maybe she faked?" Munch suggested, walking by.

"I didn't get that from her though," Elliot replied. "As much as she wasn't showing much emotion or acting like a victim, I didn't think she was lying."

"Then why did she refuse a rape kit?"

"Because she's a traumatized rape victim?" Olivia suggested, glaring at Munch. "She's a victim here. I don't think we should be attacking her like that."

"As far as I know, she planted the fluids on the sheets we found."

"How did she know exactly what he did to his victims though? We've been tracking the same man for twenty plus years! She knew every detail, everything he says to his victims. How did she know that if she wasn't telling the truth?"

"Maybe she met a victim?" Munch said, looking up from his computer. "Looks like our so-called victim is the force behind the Life After Rape Program. Nine hundred THOUSAND members already. And Shayne's personally involved."

"No. We're done with this investigation. She dropped the charges, the investigation. None of us are allowed within three hundred feet of her. And if we manage to get out of the law suit, we'll probably never get her to talk to us again, even if I can get the restraining order lifted." Kasey glared at Fin and Elliot and then walked out.

Fin caught sight of Egypt in the doorway. "Hi, Dad," she said quietly, and sat on his desk. "Why did you push her so far?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Shayne--what do you think? She told you she didn't want to talk about it."

"I had a job to do."

"If you handled my case when I was raped, would you talk to me like that? Push me that far? Do you care that little about the victims? Is this job about the victims or catching the rapists or both? Right now, it just seems like it's about tearing apart the victims even more to where they drop the charges or just not finding whoever. What kind of police unit is like that? Kicking people when they're down and then after everything you put them through, you let their rapists get away? Is that what this is really about? Having the power to do that and get away with it?

"You know, when I was raped, the only person I could go to was Shayne. And she knew exactly how it felt. She gave me the strength to get by. When I needed it, she was there for me, even if it was four in the morning. No cop, no counselor, no district attorney could ever do that for me. It's been three years now and the investigation's dead. Four years of being put through hell, hoping he wouldn't do this to anyone else. And then he did it to my best friend. Do you know what that feels like? Maybe there was one single detail I forgot that would've convicted him and Shayne would've never been raped. But she was. She's been through enough bullshit in her life without the people who are supposed to protect her from the people who raped so many treating her like that. She's not the rapist here. Why aren't you looking for him and putting him in jail? Why are you prosecuting a victim here? I was too! Is that what it's all about? You know, reporting it seemed worth it before I found out what it really feels like. We have to relive being raped so many times to tell you what happened. And to make things worse, you treat us like we're the rapists, like we did something wrong."

Egypt shook her head and stood. "Why is that? Is the justice system so corrupt? So unjust? Where's the justice if the victim is the only one who pays? That's what we have to deal with everyday. So how dare you even think of putting her through this bullshit? Dad, you know what?" Egypt laughed coldly. "I expected you to put me through all that because you've made it so obvious you don't want some whore as your daughter. But the one time I ask you for help, you put my best friend through that. And it's not okay anymore. She doesn't deserve that anymore than I do."

She left without another word, leaving the entire unit silent. Another man walked in and they all recognized it as Shayne's lawyer. Elliot frowned when he handed him an envelope. "From my client. She wants you to read it to the whole unit. Good day," and he left.

Elliot opened the envelope slowly. "Detectives," he started reading. "You may think I've been hiding things from you because I refused a rape kit. However, you are wrong. The only thing I've been hiding from you is something so few know about. It's not something most would have the strength to write about. But I believe you deserve an explanation.

"My parents abandoned me on the steps of what they thought was a good, friendly orphanage. They were never found. But I grew up there in that so-called orphanage. From the age of one year old, I was raped daily. Not by just one man, but by many. They paid so little for me and they could do whatever they wanted to me for a whole hour. We were only fed if the men who paid for us were completely satisfied. And then we barely got anything. We were kept chained together in a cell in a basement, no light, no food, no water besides at meals. If we weren't satisfying men who paid for us, we were beaten, and put into 'training', as they called it.

"I was ten years old, and going through the usual list of men for a day. The last man of the day wanted extra time and he left me in the room alone. I ran away. I met Mom and Dad on the streets. I didn't speak any English. I was covered in blood from the man raping me with a tree branch. I was brought to America with them and I had nothing. While that life was over for me, I had constant reminders. I had scars and I have aids, HIV, and countless other STDs. I can never have children.

"Everyone says time heals everything. But that's only with physical injuries. No one can heal the things that I've seen or let it be possible for me to have children. The reason I refused a rape kit was because I wasn't prepared to tell you why I'm like that. Time may heal certain things, but when you saw these things at such a young age, you never forget them, and you never heal from them. I'll remember them my whole life.

"I started a program called Life After Rape. And I started it because I've found a life after being raped so many times in Germany. I wanted to give amazing girls like Egypt to find the strength to get by. She didn't deserve what she got, and she's finally starting to heal, even if it was four years later. The slightest bit of closure or healing after a hundred years feels like a lot when you've been though what we have. I'm not trying to ruin your jobs or make it difficult. I just want you to understand that we are the victims, no matter what. And that's never going to change, no matter what happens. We may become a villain sometimes, but that doesn't change that we're the victims too.

"Last, I've convinced Dad to drop the restraining order. For Egypt, I'm not going to drop the charges either. However, I don't want to be made a villain for any reason. We don't deserve that, not after what's happened. Shayne

"PS. Here are a few tickets, enough for each member of the unit that has handled any part of my case. It's a great concert. You should come. Especially Detective Tutuola. I think this is something you wouldn't want to miss. Six PM, my house."

Elliot frowned, glancing at the clock. "It's five-thirty now," he said quietly. "Are we going?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Songs in this chapter aren't mine. They are from memory alone, so please excuse me if they're not exactly right.

Chapter 7

The detectives walked up to Shayne's house. They could hear the chatter from the porch and there were cars parked for miles down the street. Shayne opened the door before they even knocked. She had Egypt on her left and Nick on her right. She smiled at them. "Come on in. There's tons of people you'll probably die seeing," she said.

And sure enough, immediately, Fin recognized a super model standing by Anna with a glass of champagne in hand. There was a band playing against a wall. The dance floor was busy, as usual. Shayne disappeared almost instantly in a crowd of people. He could still see Nick though, and he could tell Nick had an arm around Egypt now. Fin glanced around the room, recognizing other people-actors, singers, models, and many others.

Soon enough, the music stopped and Shayne appeared on the stage. "Welcome, everybody!" she called. "This is, as you all know, a fund raiser for my program Life After Rape. These girls are very close to me, and I love them all, so I decided that your entertainment for tonight would be these girls. I have producers here from all the biggest music and record companies and as a present for the girls, they have all agreed to pick their favorite singer and/or band to sign a ten year contract! First up, we have Egypt Tutuola and her band. They started out singing on the streets of New York, looking for a lucky break. And we hope she's gonna get it to night. So here we are. Egypt, Daniel, Robbie, Stephan, Phillip, and Alex, and as a background singer--once in a lifetime event-- me! Here they are!"

Egypt came running out onto the stage, microphone in hand and the biggest smile on her face. The band followed and Shayne stood next to Egypt, also smiling. Fin saw the best friends nod at each other. "Ready?" Shayne said, but Fin couldn't hear.

Egypt nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be," she whispered, then she turned to the crowd. "This first song we're going to sing is one that's very special to me. Me and Shayne wrote this together about a year ago when everything in our lives was just falling apart. This is called Stick Wit U."

I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)

Chorus:  
Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say

Chorus

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's, that's why I say

Chorus x2

Everyone clapped, but of course they did. Fin stood, amazed. How had he not known Egypt could sing like that? Did he pay that little attention to her or did she intentionally not let him hear her? He stared at Egypt and Shayne. They were laughing together, an arm around each other, and he suddenly realized just how much their friendship meant to them. It wasn't like any of Egypt's other friendships that could be shattered with a single fight. No, this one would never break, never shatter.

"Are we ready to rock this party?" Egypt asked. "All right! Let's do it. This song was written by Shayne. We want to dedicate this to all you beautiful women out there and we want to say, nobody can hold us down no matter what. This is called Can't Hold Us Down."

So what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled

When a female fires back  
Suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
So he does what any little boy will do  
Making up a few false rumors or two

That for sure is not a man to me  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say

This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Shout out loud!  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

Nobody can hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down  
Never can, never will

So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing

If you look back in history  
It's a common double standard of society  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore

I don't understand why it's okay  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing

This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
What do we do girls?  
Shout out loud!  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
But the table's about to turn  
I'll bet my fame on it  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
I got to keep on movin'  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
You need to let him know that his game is whack

But you're just a little boy  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
You must talk so big  
To make up for smaller things  
So you're just a little boy  
All you'll do is annoy  
You must talk so big  
To make up for smaller things

This is for my girls...  
This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Should out loud!  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down

This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Should out loud!  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
Spread the word, can't hold us down

Fin couldn't help smiling. It was just like Egypt. The song showed her attitude all the way, and her face was as snotty as they came. Shayne sang with her through most of it, and they sounded better than ever. He stared at Egypt as she smiled. Whenever she was around Shayne, she always smiled more. She was always more happy. And nothing seemed to stop that, even in the serious moments, like then. She wasn't thinking about signing a contract or becoming famous. She was in her own space, and she knew she belonged there. She was beautiful and happy, happier than ever.

"This is my last song that we chose. This song was written by me and Anna. We wrote this song for Shayne for her birthday. This is completely her all the way. Um... There's no better way to describe my best friend Shayne than a fighter. So this is called Fighter."

After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Egypt and Shayne hugged again and jumped off the stage. They disappeared into the crowd as the next singer came onto the stage. Fin guessed they were off to talk about their performance, their hopes, their lives, or whatever it was they talked about. But instead, they appeared in front of the detectives minutes later. They were both still smiling.

"Hi," Egypt said. "I wasn't really expecting you to come."

Fin looked down for a moment. "The letter said that I should."

Egypt nodded, looking as if she didn't know whether to be mad or pleased or both. She glanced back when Nick came up between the friends, putting an arm around each. "Man, my women are sexy up there," he muttered.

Shayne raised an eyebrow. "Women? Plural?"

"Yeah, I can have more than one without you getting pissed, honey!"

Shayne laughed, throwing her head back a bit. She shoved him away then. "You're an asshole."

"Yeah, so I've heard. But, uh, your dad wanted to talk to you about a certain detective that is a certain word that I could kind of get arrested for calling him, and he's kinda standing in front of you."

"Shut up! He's not even here."

"Oh, yeah... Damn! Why do you have to be so smart?"

"Because I am? Would you excuse us for a moment, Nick, Egypt? I need to talk to the detectives."

Nick and Egypt looked confused, but they nodded and walked off. Shayne handed them an envelope then. "Here," she said quietly. "The night I got here from Germany, Dad had me see a doctor, a private doctor, not one that works in a hospital, to make sure I was okay, nothing too bad inside or anything. I called her when I was raped since she already knew my story. She ran a rape kit. She brought this today and gave it to me. Pictures of the bruises, fluids, everything's there."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Elliot inquired.

"Because I was pissed that I got raped again, after everything that happened in Germany. I wasn't going to give it to you, but thing's change. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I do really have to get back to my guests."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elliot watched MD Warner study the pictures for a moment. "Whoever made those bruises was strong," she said finally, handing them back. "I can't give you much more. He was strong and there's a hand print on the side of her hip, but it's not enough to give us general size even."

"Strong... How strong?" Elliot asked. "Like a pro wrestler?"

Warner nodded slowly. "It's possible, but I can't give you any guarantees it was a wrestler. There are guys everywhere that are just as strong or stronger."

"Thanks." Elliot and Olivia left quickly. "I'd say it's time we questioned her dad whether he wants to or not."

"What about the threat of a law suit?"

"There's no reason she needs to know."

"She'll find out. He'll tell her, Elliot. We can't risk to ruin the entire investigation of a rapist who has been attacking people for years now. We have to find another way."

"Run the DNA?" Elliot suggested.

"How do we get his DNA though?"

Elliot shrugged. "We'll think of something.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Fin demanded. Another heated argument with Egypt and it was always the same. She got angry and left to go somewhere with Shayne, but he wasn't going to let it happen that time. "It's not that hard to tell someone you were raped. You certainly didn't have any problem telling Shayne."

"Because she knew exactly how I felt!"

"And I don't? I've worked with rape victims for years now and you don't think I know how it feels."

"You don't! Or you wouldn't be acting like I'm the one being stupid! And I'm not. I'm leaving, okay? Good bye!"

"No. You're not going anywhere until we work this out. So sit your ass down and listen to me."

Egypt rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to even bother trying to work ANYTHING out with you because you don't listen and all you do is act like I'm the one who is wrong and I'm not! If anyone's wrong, it's you because you treat me like some... some usual person who doesn't even matter to you. Shayne is my best friend in the whole world and it's not because she's famous, okay? I'm not that shallow! She's my friend because she'd give her life for me, or for any one of her friends. She's not a ticket to fame or a way to get things I want or an escape from here. Why can't you just understand that?"

"Because I say it's bullshit."

"Whatever. You can think what you want, but I'm not going to take this." Egypt pushed past him and left angrily. How could he accuse her of anything like that? She couldn't use anyone like that, but especially not Shayne. And as usual, she decided she would call Shayne and see if she was busy or not. Of course, when it came to Egypt, Shayne dropped everything she could and hurried to help whenever she could.

Two hours later, Shayne and Egypt sat on the couch watching a movie. "So..." Shayne said quietly. "Have you told him?"

Egypt glanced at Shayne in almost disbelief. "Tell my dad? What am I supposed to say? He probably wouldn't believe me anyway, and then he'd attack you, saying that I'm using you to get famous."

"Well, technically, you are, but don't let that get to you. You've got to tell him. I'll tell you what. I'll tell him that we need to meet at the studio and you can be there already and we'll tell him together if you want. Okay? And then without attacking him or his character and respectfully as possible, you can talk to him. You have to talk to him or this is never going to work out."

"I know, but I lost my boyfriend because of him. He seems to have a point of destroying what I need and love most."

"So tell him that! Tell him something, how you feel, what you're doing, just anything to start up a conversation, and then you can veer off that and eventually get to all the things you need to talk about."

"You don't know what he's like the way I do, Shayne!"

"No, but something has to work or he wouldn't be alive, okay? You've got to find SOME way to make him listen. If you want, text him or email him. Just do ANYTHING to get his attention. Please? You need to do this and you won't get anywhere until you do. Just do it and you'll feel a ton better."

Egypt sighed deeply. "I'm not so sure of that." She leaned her head on Shayne's shoulder then.

"Let's go do something. We need to get out of here. Dad'll be home pretty soon, I guess. And Mom is at work, so let's get going. We can go shopping or get our nails done. Something fun." Shayne yanked Egypt up off the couch and they ran to get their shoes on.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This might resemble a real case, but it is not based on it in any way.

Chapter 9

Elliot and the rest of the detectives were seated at their desks, eating lunch. The case was on their minds, yes, but there wasn't a single hit on the DNA and there wasn't any other leads. There was little else they could possibly do. But they all looked up when Egypt and Shayne came running in.

"he just called me," Shayne exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Who?" Shayne repeated, looking at Elliot as if he was stupid. "My boyfriend, that's why I came running in here like it's the end of the world. HIM!"

"What's the number?"

"It didn't say. Just said unknown."

"Okay, what did he say."

"Here. I recorded what I could." Shayne hit several buttons on her phone and then set it down on Elliot's desk.

"I know who you are," the cold voice said. "I know you went to the cops. I know they're after me. Tell them anything else and I'll kill you and your little friend Egypt, or Victim Number 87 to me. You're Victim Number 90. See you around."

"Before that, he said something about um... my dad was in St. Louis and he met him and they were talking about me and he knew I was beautiful or something. I don't remember exactly. And he said that he always kept track of his victims and the investigation, to see how famous he was."

"Did he call you, Egypt?" Fin asked. "Does he?"

Egypt raised an eyebrow, but she was silent. Exchanging a glance with Shayne, she nodded then. "Yeah, all the time. He just says the same stuff basically. Talks about everything, like he did when he raped me."

"Why didn't you put that in your report then?"

"Because maybe I thought you wouldn't believe me, Dad!" Egypt snapped. "You never believe me about anything else."

"Really? Like what?"

"Gee. Let's see... I'm not on drugs. I'm not prostituting. I'm not stealing. I'm not an alcoholic. I didn't break into that car. I've never broken into a house. Do you want me to go on or is that enough for you?"

"Hold on a minute. How did he get your number, Shayne?"

"I don't know! I've never met the guy before. He knew everything about me though when he raped me. He probably found out the same way he found out everything else!"

Elliot nodded. "We need you to get security and we need your phone to give to the tech unit. We're going to try to track him down by the towers. And his voice will help. If ANYTHING happens, you call us right away, okay?"

"Okay, fine," Shayne said and turned, still looking slightly confused.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Egypt stood with Shayne and William and David, the producer. "Okay, let's do that Superwoman one," David said. "It's really nice. Just remember to keep the tone right in that middle part. All right?"

Egypt nodded. "Okay. And then we're doing the next one, right?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Shayne kissed Egypt's cheek with a small smile. They had been together constantly for days since Egypt refused to go home for what she claimed were multiple reasons. Shayne knew better though. There was only one reason. She didn't want to talk to Fin and she would avoid it as long as possible. But she chose not say anything just yet. The time would come and it wasn't just then. She knew that much.

"She's really good," David commented after Egypt left the room.

Shayne nodded, smiling. "Yeah, she is. But wait until you meet her dad."

"He's coming today, right?"

"From what I've heard back from him, yeah. But I don't know for sure. I just left him a message to be here around three."

"What time is it now?"

"A little after two forty five."

"He'd better come or we can't continue another day."

"Yes, we can. We just can't release the album. Besides, she can give it to her dad and all. That'll give him something to think about. And he's heard her sing before. He can't refuse to give her the chance of a lifetime, especially not one like this, one that's so important to her."

"If he's as bad as she says he is, he can and he will."

Shayne was silent then. She exchanged a glance with William, who was listening quietly, as he usually did. She guessed Fin would have several things to say and would probably attack Egypt, saying she was using Shayne. But she didn't care, neither should he. And in a way, yes, she was, but not how he was putting it. She took a deep breath, watching Egypt through the glass. As usual, she looked nervous and almost shocked that she was there. But why not? She deserved it.

_That's part of what Life after Rape is about, _Shayne thought. _Giving great, amazing girls who have faced the worst things in the world alone what they've always wanted. And Egypt deserves it. She's beautiful, inside and out, even if Fin won't admit it. She just needs a chance, a chance he won't give her. _

She looked up when Fin walked in. She was amazed, and pleased. Egypt had already started singing, though it was muffled by the glass. "Surprise," Shayne said quietly, watching Fin's face closely. "That night, at the concert, she was asked to record an album. They just need your signature to make it all legal since she's still under age."

"The answer's no. I don't like her using you to get famous."

"She's not. She got there on her own actually," Shayne replied calmly. "She has the talent and she proved herself at that concert. I didn't arrange it specifically for her. She got the same chance the other girls did. Three songs, fourteen agencies, and she happened to get the chance. She deserves this and she has the chance now to make her dreams come true. Who are you to stop that from happening?"

"I'm her father for one thing."

"Yeah, a really great one too," Shayne muttered. She glanced up at William. "Fin, may I call you Fin? Okay... Listen. The reason I love my dad so much is because he never stood in the way of my dream. He was there for me when I needed him, when I was turned down by modeling agencies. He gave me another chance no matter what. Sure, he can be an asshole, just like any other dad. And no matter what, Egypt is going to be pissed off at you once in a while. But if you listen to what she's been through, the things that have happened to her, you'll understand.

"Just like I was raped and abused, she was too. Maybe it wasn't as horrible as being prostituted out by some man who starved you, chained you up, all that. Or maybe it was worse. Her own father left her, like mine did, but she had her mom still to protect her. And her mom knew exactly what was going on, and she didn't stop it. She brought home countless men and Egypt was their sex toy."

Shayne smiled sadly. "You know, once, Egypt told me that she used to call for you when they were hurting her. She wants a relationship with you, a good one, I mean. She just doesn't know where to start because every time you see each other, there's always a fight about me, or her mom, or what she's wearing, or just something like that. That's scary for her because it makes it seem like you don't want her. She's about to give up. And as much as you need to be able to trust her, she needs to be able to trust you.

"My dad knows about my STDs. He knows I could infect someone else. Instead of forbidding me to sleep with someone though, he went and got me condoms and I knew I was safe. And for us, it's not just something for fun or to scorn our parents. It's an expression of love, just like it was for you and her mom. Maybe that love didn't last or maybe it wasn't even real, but you thought it was. She's a lot more mature than you think she is. And I think she deserves your trust."

"When she earns it, she'll have it," Fin replied.

"She has already! Or she should have. She's a good girl, sweet, great heart. I'll admit she can be a bitch. She'll admit it even, but that's teenage girls for you or just teenagers in general! Please, just listen to her when she comes home tonight. And maybe you'll get somewhere."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Egypt couldn't help rolling her eyes as she unlocked the front door. _I promised Shayne. That's the only reason I'm going to even attempt this one, _she told herself quietly. _And it had better work out without a giant fight or I'm gonna be pissed. _

Fin was on the couch when she opened the door, a beer in hand. "Little late isn't it?"

"Don't lecture me! Please. I'm tired and I actually want to try to get somewhere with this. Can't we at least try to have a decent conversation without attacking each other or arguing?" Egypt muttered, flopping down on the couch. She sighed. "Can we at least give it a try? And if you don't like it, you can always go back to being yourself again."

"Fine. What's the subject?"

"Why don't we start with cutting the sarcasm?" Egypt replied angrily. "Okay, fine! Why don't we start with your problem with me? Why do you constantly accuse me of stuff?"

"Because you act like someone who would do it."

Egypt nodded. "And how is that?"

"You're out all night. You hide everything from me. I can go on if you want me to."

"Can we be reasonable, Dad? I'm seventeen now and in a few months, I'm moving out whether you want me to or not. And after that, I can do whatever I want. I can stay out all night without you getting mad at me. I can hide every single detail of my life from you. My point is that you need to get used to trusting me because in a few months, you're going to have to."

"You're moving out when you turn eighteen? Where are you going to live? Last I checked, you don't have a job."

"Me and Shayne are going to move to LA probably. She's going to model there. I'll sing."

"Why do you want to sing so badly?"

"Because people don't judge me as much then. It's sort of a get-away from all the bullshit in life. Like you sitting here on this smelly old couch with your stupid tv shows and your cheap beer. I go to meetings everyday, Dad. At Life after Rape. I listen to the same stuff you do all day, okay? I know how much it sucks. I think I deserve a get-away as much as you do. Shayne just helps out a little because she's the only way I'd get the chance."

"So you are using her?"

"Sure, in a way, but not like you think! Besides, that's what friends are for."

"Really? Why do you like her so much?"

"Because she's real. She's not like those fake celebrities who don't have any problems at all, but the ones they make for themselves. She doesn't feel sorry for herself. She got over what happened to her and now she's helping us do the same. She's not someone who fakes problems or acts like she doesn't have any. She faces them and I admire that because I've never been like that. Sure, she's a celebrity in a family of celebrities. But she has real problems, not just paparazzi. She's not plastic or fake in anyway. if she's thinking something, she'll tell you straight out. There aren't very many people like that anymore."

"Fine. She might be a nice person, but I don't think she's a good influence."

"In what way would she be a bad influence?"

"Every time you're with her, you've got a boy on your arm."

Egypt laughed. "Nick? Dad, he's just a friend. I'm single. He's just like that. He's never liked anyone but Shayne. And she's all he'll ever like. And all their jokes about sex, they're not real. They haven't had sex yet, not unprotected anyway. They can't because Shayne... Isn't that real love? Something that will last? I'm jealous of her actually. She has that thing, whatever it is, and it's kept Nick for so long, but I can't keep one boyfriend. I guess because maybe my affection wasn't real, not like theirs."

"So you expect me to believe that it's all just jokes?"

"You can have Nick tested if you want. He won't have any of the STDs Shayne does."

"And what do you know about testing?"

"I get tested every year and I don't sleep with someone until I've seen the results. Even though you might not like him, Shayne's dad is convincing and he's a great person."

"That's why the investigation is pointing to him being the rapist?"

"He was out of town..."

"Anyone can fake something like that."

"No. Not when you're such a big star. Everyone, fans, paparazzi, lawyers, cops, everybody knows and you can't fake it."

"So basically, you're saying you're right and I'm wrong, as usual."

"There you go again," Egypt muttered, standing. "I'm going to a movie. Shayne's waiting outside. She invited you if you actually want to come with a bunch of crazy teenagers."

"What movie?"

"I dunno. And who cares about the movie? It's the beer and the partying we're after." Egypt grinned and ran to her room.


End file.
